Good Company
by UnholyWater
Summary: The girls do some bonding. Or at least try to.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z and it's characters.

Rated for some crude humor and some suggestive content.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sup you two, I'm back," Kaoru announced as she entered the lab. She spotted the two girls sitting in the main hall's couch. "Anything interesting going on?"

Oblivious of Kaoru's entrance, a drowsy Momoko kept talking "...and now that I threw my tea on it, observe how these little fibers will change shape."

Miyako who was watching Momoko watching the carpet pulsate, just nodded.

"...Forget that I asked," Kaoru said, finally gaining the other girls' attention. "Oh hi there," Momoko said without raising her head. "Please have a sit and join us into dying from boredom."

Miyako turned to their standing friend. "We were planning to eat at Sakurako's store, but then we remembered that she might be now angry with us."

"Well, it's your guys' fault that Souichirou developed a maid fetish and has been making it obvious to everyone around," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah well, you helped us to make that uniform," Momoko accused.

"You forced me to!" Kaoru retorted.

"At any rate," the blond interrupted in time, "we now have a weekend ahead of us, so we're pretty much free."

"Unless some monster appears, I'll end up spending it all by being closed inside my room's four walls," Momoko lamented.

"Oh, I won't be bored at all, because I'm always helping grandma do the laundry," Miyako said happily.

Kaoru blinked. "You're having fun doing that stuff?"

"Whoa!"

"What, Momoko?" a slightly startled Miyako asked.

"I just figured out, that we've been knowing each other for over three months... and we've never visited each other's homes."

Miyako gasped. "Oh dear, you're right!"

"So what? Were we supposed to?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course we were," the redhead answered. "What, don't you usually pay a visit at your friends'?"

"Nah, I'd always meet my pals at the alley, the street, playgrounds... what the hell to do in some stupid house?"

Momoko facepalmed. "You've been clearly hanging out with boys only, haven't you? Now listen here, girls actually like meeting each other in their own places. Like me and Miyako. You should come to ours someday too, since you're our friend."

Kaoru gulped. To her, girls plus house plus their room, equals bad. When she was little, whenever she'd have to go with her parents in houses that happened to have other girls in, it'd always turn into a scarring experience. Said girls would yap at her about the most pointless things imaginable, force her to watch enough family photos to make her want to set them on fire, listen over twenty times at their favourite shitty pop songs, watch them have tea party with their goddamn teddy bear...

"So since we have nothing to do this weekend, we could do this. Is it okay for you, Miyako?"

"Sure, grandma always wanted me to bring friends home anytime."

"Good. How about you, Kaoru?"

"First swear that you won't kill me with girly overdose."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Nothing... Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me when, to get over with it."

"I say we meet here tomorrow morning," Momoko begun, "and then we together go at mine first, then Miyako's and lastly Kaoru's. How about that?"

"Whatever," Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm fine with it. We can even do our homework together this way," Miyako answered, smiling.

"It's settled then!" the now enthusiastic Momoko announced.

---

The next day, early in the morning, Momoko arrived like always last to the lab and greeted her waiting friends.

"Good morning sorry I'm late etc. Now follow me for I shall lead the way to my house," the redhead said quickly before she bounced ahead.

"She's never that energetic this early when we go to school," a mite groggy Kaoru muttered.

Miyako looked towards the rising sun and the colors it created on the almost clear sky. "What a fine day; I hope no trouble will interrupt it, at least for today," she stated.

"Especially not while our family is nearby," Momoko replied. "Or it'll make transforming a pain in the ass yet again. Let alone get our cover blown by them."

"You know, how we don't get discovered just makes no sense," Kaoru said, pondering. "When we transform, nothing changes on us. Zip, nada. Only the clothes. Yet nobody ever notices any similarity, eventhough it's so bloody obvious. It's like if we're at school now, dressed with our usual clothes, then it's gym time and I say 'Yo guys I'm gonna change for a minute, kay?' and you're like 'Ok Kaoru see ya' and then I return wearing my gym gear and you're going all 'Holy shit who the hell is that?!' I mean, seriously!"

Miyako who only now just discovered the logical fallacy of it all, gasped. Momoko, on the other hand, kept her cool, ready to retort.

"Kaoru, nobody ever recognizes a transformed heroine. It is quite simply, the way of things. Even Time stops to the rest of the world while the one-minute-long henshin occurs. Once we arrive home, I'll show you all the anime that prove that fact."

"...I'll pass. In situations like this, ignorance is the better option," the athlete commented.

Miyako then decided to ignore it all, and resumed to thinking about how cute her transformation dress is.

---

"Hey, tell mom I brought a couple of friends over, okay?" Momoko told her little sister who opened the door. 

"Mom, Momoko is back to demolish her room again! Oh and she brought two weird people along," the little girl yelled while walking to the kitchen.

"Geez, that runt always exaggerates. My room's not that messy," Momoko commented as she opened her room's door and let Miyako and Kaoru in.

"I'm not one to talk, but I wouldn't call it neat either," Kaoru said while trying not to step on the scattered cd cases and magazines on the floor.

Momoko shrugged. "It's sometimes like that in the mornings, cuz I'm always in a hurry. But when I decide to clean up, everything's in perfect order."

So much for avoiding the girly overdose, Kaoru thought. All that pink that dominated the surroundings in there almost gave her a seizure.

"You have a very nice place," Miyako politely said as she sat on the bed with Kaoru. "I think it's cute how you've decorated the walls."

"Damn that's a lot of posters, I can barely see the wall. Who are all those guys?" Kaoru said in awe when she looked around.

Momoko grinned widely on her seat near the study desk. "Those are my favorite superheroes, movie stars, singers and athletes!... of this month."

"You have several athletes I see. Did Kaoru influence you into liking sports?"

"Miyako, Momoko doesn't like sports per-se..."

"Exactly! What I like is all the sweaty manflesh they provide that makes me want to touch myself at night."

"Please tell me I didn't say that out-loud."

"You did. And I could lead a happy life without knowing this extra information," Kaoru said calmly.

"Who wants a snack? Of course you do. I'm gonna bring you several right now," Momoko fastly spoke before dashing off the room. To which she returned in five seconds. "Here. Enjoy yourselves."

"So, um," Miyako begun while unwrapping her candy, "all those are cartoon DVDs, aren't they?"

"Most of them are. Wanna borrow a set of a series you haven't seen?"

"Aw, thank you, but I don't really watch any."

"Eeeh? Why not?"

"Well, I always hear that they have lots of violence and..."

"None of those I got have graphic violence. Especially the magical-girl ones are more cute than anything."

"Magical-girl?" Kaoru asked.

"You don't know?! But that's what we..." she paused and toned down her voice "that's what we are!"

"Oh right," Kaoru said. "I think I saw one years ago. There was that girl who'd turn demons into cards or something. But there also was that other chick who'd stalk her and obsess over her and tape her. So I stopped watching; this shit was creepy."

"Aww you should keep watching, it's one of my favorites," Momoko pouted.

"Of this month?"

"Of all time!"

"Anyway," Miyako again piped in, "if it's okay, I can borrow it for a while."

"You chose well!" Momoko chirped as she stood up and begun to prepare the cases.

While she was handing her gift to Miyako, she heard the door open and her sister appearing.

"Good timing, I was about to call you to introduce you and..."

"Actually, I came to warn you that mail's here," the little girl mentioned.

"What do you mean 'warn'?" Momoko asked bewildered.

"One of these are from your school."

"Oh. Wait, school?! Again about me skipping class?"

The furious yell that came from the other side of the house and made everyone flinch, confirmed Momoko's fears.

"Excuse me, I have to run away from home now," Momoko stated to her friends and slipped off the window before they could even respond.

A not so pleased Ms. Akatsutsumi stomped into the room.

"Where is she?!"

"Um she kinda escaped for her life... I mean she went to buy stuff, we'll get you for her, come on Miyako," Kaoru spoke as she grabbed Miyako and jumped from the open window dragging her blond friend along.

"Get back here you brat!" Momoko's mom shouted towards the street.

"Mom gets real angry when our teachers inform her about my excuses to cut class," a running Momoko said to Kaoru who had just reached her.

"Yes, I gathered!" Kaoru answered.

"Hey Miyako lets go to your place right now, come show us the way!" Momoko yelled.

"I will, if you'll stop running!" Miyako cried panting, far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z and it's characters.

Rated for some crude humor and some suggestive content.

* * *

Chapter 2 pt 1

After their narrow escape from the Akatsutsumi residence, the three girls eventually started heading towards Miyako's neighborhood. The blonde was leading the way, and since they still had way to go, the two giddy teens of the trio would engage in a random conversation or two.

"...and that is why I always sleep with my tentacled friend," Miyako concluded, smiling contently.

"You should see the reaction of this guy who just walked past us and overheard that last part," Kaoru commented, pointing to said disturbed passenger.

Momoko's eyes were sparkling. "To share such a bond with your favorite toy. So cute."

Miyako giggled, while Kaoru rolled her eyes at her friends' childish sensitivity.

"There are only a few blocks left," Miyako informed, "therefore, we now have to stop walking through the main road. We'll go through the narrow paths, some bushes, a hidden pass, sneak to my back yard and we're done! Please follow me."

The two listening girls begun doing so, but were giving bewildered looks to each other wondering about what and why and how and...

"...And why exactly," Momoko asked as they entered some alley, "must we not simply follow the main and obviously fastest way?"

"Because it is Saturday," Miyako stated as a matter-of-factly. Then she kept walking.

The other two wished she'd given a clearer explanation than that. Momoko tried again. "And the particular day affects this aspect because...?"

Miyako suddenly remembered that her friends aren't necessarily aware of things such as her untold everyday habits, so she proceeded to explain. "Oh I'm sorry I confused you. See, in Saturdays school is closed, so no students are there. So, most of them are home. So, the boys who'd usually try to talk to me at school, attempt to do it here. So, they wait for me everywhere in my neighborhood. Outside my home, outside their and other people's homes, near the shops, behind the parked cars..." She slightly blushed. "So yes, I'm kinda trying to avoid them."

The redhead and the athlete listened with awe, dumbstruck. The latter then burst into laughter. "This is awesome, Miyako developed the ways of the ninja in order to escape from the drooling fanboys!" a notably amused Kaoru shouted.

"You're so great and so lucky and dammit to all hells, Miyako, I'm so freaking jealous!" Momoko yelled in a strange mix of happiness and envy.

Miyako just smiled nervously at them, unable to comprehend what was so funny or amazing about the situation. Kaoru still grinning placed a hand on her blue eyed friend's left shoulder. "Hey, if it's for any consolation, you're luckier than me," she said.

"Huh?"

"As you know, I have to deal with fangirls."

"They're worse?"

"Than fanboys? Well let's see, whenever you say to those guys 'No', they understand it and eventually leave you alone for a while, right?"

Miyako thought. "Most of the time, yes."

"And they're fairly quiet around you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well that aint't happening with their female counterparts. Bitches don't know about shutting the hell up," Kaoru pointed out. "It's always the same story. I'm strolling alone minding my own business. Suddenly, fangirls, dozens of them! Out of thin air. Armed with flowers, boxes and worst of all, shrieks. They unleash those screams on me without mercy. Tell me, has a girl ever squealed in your ear?"

"No I don't think one has squealed in my ear," Miyako replied chuckling.

"Then you don't know what torture feels like. Also, one cannot simply walk away from fangirls. You have to think fast and escape faster. Because they apparently translate 'Beat it you dumb broads!' to 'Scream on me forever!'. So if you ask me, they are far more annoying than your stalkers."

"That is, admittedly, very correct," Miyako answered.

Momoko who had been listening all along, blinked and then frowned. "Hey... Hey wait a second! That's exactly how I act near a superhero or a hot sempai. Are you calling me an annoying obsessed fangirl?"

Kaoru leered at her. Miyako considered the question.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Oh screw you guys."


End file.
